North American Alliance
Comprised of the United States of America, Canada and the Northern Republic of Mexico, the N.A.A is the old superpower of the Americas and remained a cultural capital over the last two centuries. Industry and Innovation Maintaining one of the oldest spacefaring traditions on Earth, the States of North America excels at orbital infrastructure construction. A large number of habitats, station components and satellites in the Inner Solar System is manufactured by the NAA and renown for comfort and efficiency. Beyond aerospace construction, the NAS industrial sector focuses on biotechnologies, genetical engineering, and automated agriculture. Politics and Allegiances Despite experiencing considerable internal strife in recent history, the members of the North American Alliance closely aligned with one another once expansion into the solar system became viable and the new space race began. Joint colonization projects of its members forged strong ties between the nations and created a unifying pioneer culture. Military North American States Space Force The NASSF is a joint military branch of all NAA member nations and widely regarded as a well trained and capable force. The bulk of its fleet consists of modernized, well-rounded vessels, favoring cruisers and battleships, whereas the majority of destroyers is outdated. In general, the designs are well armed and armored, sacrificing mobility for firepower. A small number of more agile designs are being introduced into the fleet, but of these, there exist still relatively few. Allied Forces of America Like the Space Force, the planetary forces of the NAA are joined together into a single alliance military. The Allied Forces are well equipped and trained and known for exceptional mechanized equipment. Colonial Marine Corps Fielding its own fleet of prototype destroyers and transports, the US Colonial Marine Corps is an elite force acting independently from the Alliances military. Receiving high-end equipment and training inaccessible to other units, the colonial marines excel in warfare off-world. Terran Territories The development of the NAAs terrestrial nations largely focuses on the heavily urbanized coastal regions, whereas most of the continental rural areas are scarcely populated. The heart of the Alliance is the Atlantic Seaboard Megalopolis 'BosWash', known as the richest city on Earth. Offworld Territories With the Tranquility State, the NAA sustains the largest lunar colony and the first to become a fully self-sufficient member of a terrestrial federation. Following similar models, the NAA founded self-sustaining colonies in the atmosphere of Venus and on the surface of Mars. With the exception of a sizable colony on Ganymede, the NAA operates almost exclusively unmanned missions in the outer Solar System, creating successfully a number of industrial facilities. Astarte Orbital (Near Earth Space) Built as a joint venture of both government and private investors, Astarte was one of the first fully self-sufficient biosphere habitats in orbit. Since it's founding in the late 21st Century, it has grown into a complex of several joint cylinder habitats and a massive torus. Tranquility State (Moon: Sea of Tranquility) Based on the historic Apollo mission sites, Tranquility state began as a series of permanent manned moon-bases. From the first commercial missions grew a massive city sprawl which was the first to achieve full statehood as part of the United States of America. Cloud City (Venusian Upper Atmosphere) This massive mobile structure floating in the most habitable layer of the Venusian atmosphere is mostly devoted to scientific work and the industrial mining of precious elements. It also serves as a test-bed for technologies intended for later colonization of the Jovian gas giants. Olympia (Mars: Olympus Mons, Southern Side) Founded as a scientific and international venture, Olympia only became a territory of the NAA when the Outer Space Treaty was rejected and nations began officially claiming bodies of the Solar System. By 2180, it mostly houses military and scientific personnel, as civilians were mostly withdrawn due to tensions following the first Inner System War. Ganymede Prime (Jupiter System: Ganymede) The only populated NAA colony in the Outer Solar System is dug into the surface ice of Ganymede and serves as the logistical and military center for the Alliance's operations beyond Jupiter. From here, most of the fully automated industrial ventures further out are launched and coordinated, making it an industrial powerhouse of the Outer Solar System. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:North America